Lebih Baik Sendiri?
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Sendiri... sendiri... sendiri... /Jelek dan gak mutu. Hanya beisi pikiran gila author yang lagi sumpek.


**Judul : Lebih Baik Sendiri**

**Pairing : Just Kim Ryeowook^^**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : G**

**Type : oneshot**

**Warning : Jelek dan gak mutu. Hanya beisi pikiran gila author yang lagi sumpek.**

**Summary : Sendiri... sendiri... sendiri...**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini milik saya kecuali pemain di dalamnya . **

.

.

.

00000000000

.

.

.

Ryeowook merenung sejenak di meja kamarnya sebelum tangannya mulai bergerk menulis.

.

.

_Hah... hidup!_

_Selalu penuh dengan masalah, masalah-masalah tersebut akan dengan senang hati datang beruntun kepada ku yang belum mampu menyelesaikan masalah yang satu yang sudah hampir membusuk tak pernah selesai bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah bertagar._

_Kenapa hidupku selalu penuh dengan amsalah0masalah yang sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan. Dan satu hal yang harus selalu aku ingat, masalah-masalah tersebut akan hilang sebelum aku menyelesaikannya dengn tuntas yang akhirnya menyisakan dendam yang terus menumpuk dan membuatku menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan tak mempercayai apapun._

_Orang bilang hidup banyak teman itu sangat indah namun tidak bagiku. Hidup banyak teman sangat menyusahkan apalagi kalau kita hanya menjadi sandaran mereka saat teman tersebut susah ataupun mendapatkan masalah yang sangat berat. Dalam hidupku yang bisa dikatakan punya banyak teman namun kalau saat aku dibutuhkan saja, sampai sekarang aku tak pernah merasakan yang namanya teman sejati yang rela membagi kesenangan dan kesedihannya dengan ku._

_Mereka hanya akan datang padaku saat mereka membutuhkan bantuanku, mereka akan menumpahkan semua kesal, arah, benci, kecewa dan semua yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman terhadapku dan aku hanya akan bisa diam mendengarkan dan memberikan solusi yang aku sendiripun tak yakin apakah bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya atau tidak. Mereka akan terus mengoceh menumpahkan semuanya tentang kekesalan hatinya kepadaku tanpa pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku sudah bosan mendengar cerita yang selalu saja sama. Hey... aku tak suka dongeng dan aku juga ingin menumpahkan semua kekesalan hatiku namun apa yang kalian lakukan? Pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat aku membuka mulutku untuk bercerita. Haha... menyedihkan sekali._

_Tak bisakah kalian mencoba mengerti diriku sedikit saja? Tak bisakah kalian mendengarkan ceritaku sedikit saja? Mengenai siapa aku, mengenai apa masalahku atau sekedar menanyakan mengenai kabarku pun kalian tak mau._

_Haha... itukah yang di sebut dengan teman? Itukah? ITUKAH? Itukah yang di sebut dengan PERSAHABATAN?_

_Hai... aku tak bodoh dengan arti kata TEMAN dan SAHABAT. Keduanya memiliki makna yang berbeda, kita bisa menemukan teman dimanapun kita berada namun belum tentu kita akan menemukan teman yang menjadi sahabat yang mengerti dengan kita yang mau membagi senang dan sedihnya dengan kita yang mau timbal balik dengan kita. _

_Tidak, tidak semudah itu menemukannya dan saat kau menemukannya maka jagalah mereka seperti kau menjaga barang berhargamu yang paling berharga._

_Sayangilah dia seperti kau menyayangi dirimu sendiri atau bahakan pacarmu._

_Melihat keadaan yang seperti ini semakin mebuatku malas dan semakin membuatku menjadi ragu dengan kata SAHABAT atau TEMAN atau apapun itu sejenisnya._

_Lebih baik aku sendiri toh sama saja walaupun aku mempunyi teman atau tidak semuanya sama saja seperti au sendiri._

_Katanya kita adalah satu yang berbagi senang dan sedih namun apa ini, aku hanya kebagian sedihnya saja. Huh... menyebalkan saja, apalagi saat aku bertindak dan bersikap sok tegar di depan kalian semua._

_Baiklah aku mulai dari yang pertama :_

_Kalian semua, mulai dari Leeteuk hyung sampai Henry akan mengganggu tidurku saat kalian pulang dari melaksanakan aktivitas kalian dalam keadaan lapar. Apakah kalian tahu kalau aku juga capek, CAPEK!. Saat aku tak bangaun kalian akan terus menggangguku sampai aku tanpa mermberiku kesempatan untuk menyuarakan isi hatiku saat itu dan akalian akan langsung menarikku ke dapur dan menyuruhku memasak_

_Kedua :_

_Kalian hanya akan datang padaku saat kalian membutuhkan teman cerita, misalnya Sungmin hyung yang akan dengan tega lagi-lagi menganggu tidurku yang nyenyak dan memaksaku untuk mendengarkan ceritanya yang lagi-lagi sama tentang Kyuhyun atau siapaun yang membuatnya jengkel._

_Ketiga : _

_Kalian akan datang padaku saat kalian membutuhkan bantuanku dalam arti tenaga, yah... seperti memasak tadi dan lagi hal yang lain. Misalnya Yesung hyung yang akan memaksaku untuk membantunya membersihkan kandang ddangko brothernya itu._

_Haha... baru tiga aja aku sudah malas menulisnya. Asal kalian tahu, masih banyak hal yang menjengkelkan jika aku mengingatnya._

_Kadang aku berfikir kalau sendiri itu lebih baik dan kesimpulan ku memang benar aku lebih suka sendiri dari pada berteman toh berteman pun percuma seperti tak mempunyai teman._

_Aku lebih suka sendiri dengan semua hal yang kulakukan, tak peduli orang atau bahkan kalian mengataiku KOLOT dan semacamnya yang jelas aku suka sendiri._

_Jalan ke mall sendiri, masak sendiri, tidur sendiri, makan sendiri, melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyenangkan pikiranku sendiri. Melakukan semuanya SENDIRI lebih baik daripada banyak yang campur tangan._

_Jadi aku menyimpulkan SENDIRI lebih baik dari pada berdua. Hihihi... kayak lagu aja lebih baik sendiri._

.

Ah... iya itulah sekelumit kisah tentangku yang tentu kalian jangan percaya karena ini hanya sebuah fic abal dan gaje yang di buat oleh seorang author yang juga tak kalah abal dan stress karena hidupku sebenarnya menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan walau kadang menjengkelkan juga sih. Semua yang kutulis diatas hanya paksaan daru author karena kalau nggak katanya uang gajiku harus buat dia. Jadi yah,,,, dari pada aku mati kelaparan karena uang gajiku di ambil author makanya aku turutin aja... kekeke.

Baiklah sekian aja ceritanya ya^^.

.

.

.

000000000000

.

.

.

Prak... brukk... doeng.. buagh...#dihajar Yesung karena buat certa Wooke kayak gini.

.

Ehm... sebenarnya pengen buat cerita sedih dan entah mengapa jadinya malah seperti ini.

.

Haha... yang gak suka dengan cerita saya boleh flame atau bash saya karena sebenarnya isi dari cerita itu murni pemikiran saya semua. Entahlah... kenapa saya selalu memikirkan hal-hal gila seperti itu. Namun apa yang saya rasakan memang sesuai dengan isi cerita diatas. Haha.. menyedihkan ya? Sudah kuduga kok^^. Namun saya berterima kasih kepada semua teman saya yang berasal dari dunia maya #plakkk/ bahasanya. Yang sudah mau menjadi teman saya bahkan menganggap saya sebagai KELUARGA. Jeongmal gamsamhamnida^^.

Oya... yang mendapat sms abal saya hehe... lupakan sms itu semua, namun balasan dari kalian semua membuat saya meneteskan air mata, saya sangat terharu dan saya berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.. hehe^^.

.

Yang sudah baca gomwo^^ gak di review juga gak papa kok^^.


End file.
